Introduction to Magic, by Kitten
by Kitten Sphinx
Summary: Little Irish Scarlette is going to introduce the word 'fun' to Hogwarts. Watch out for the Marauders. Sparks will fly, so will heads.


1st September, 1975 Platform 9 ¾

"Scarlette Ashley Moore!" Rea's loud British accent rolled over the words, sending the noise in every direction. _That's what her parents got for sending her to acting school, her technique for projecting her voice the four corners of the planet. Poor them_, Scarlette thought to herself.

"Rea! Oh!" Scarlette almost squealed as her friend collided into her, Rea may be short and petite, but she could bring someone to the ground if she wanted.

"Hey!" Rea yelled in Scarlette's ear. "We're GOING! We're LEAVING! We are-"

"OUT OF HERE!" Scarlette finished and the two cracked up laughing, their bags scattered around them. Rea's owl, Daffy, screeched at them, but Scarlette just pulled an owl treat from her pocket and threw it expertly between the cage's bars. "So, you got Daffy, you got your books and you've got your robes. Now, I don't want to see you until Christmas!" Rea's easy-going witch mother, Faith, had dragged Rea's trunk to where Scarlette and Rea were, as well as Rea's little brother, Darcy (whom Scarlette thought was adorable and wanted to adopt) and her older sister, Lucy, who was a third year at Hogwarts this year.

"Hogwarts, watch out, here we come!" Scarlette laughed, Lucy rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

"You guys are nuts, Mum, can I headlock them if they get out of hand?" She asked, turning to Faith.

"Sure, I recommend it! Owl me every month, one of you, and I'll keep in touch." Faith hugged Lucy and then Rea, and after Darcy hugged his sisters and Scarlette, he took his mum's hand and they waved and left Platform 9¾. Scarlette waved goodbye to Lucy as she walked to her own group of friends, and then Scarlette and Rea pushed and shoved their luggage onto the train.

Scarlette led the way through the train, looking into compartments and making comments on the people inside to Rea, who just laughed at all of them. Rea bumped into her as Scar stopped suddenly and pulled Rea into a compartment. Rea looked past Scar; there was only one other inhabitant, a small redheaded girl with bright green eyes. She was already in her robes, and was waving sadly out the window to what looked like her muggle family. A redheaded man in tweed pants was smiling at her, a petite blonde woman stood next to him, half crying and half laughing and then a tall bony blonde girl in horrible muggle-style clothes glared at Scarlette and Rea's new friend.

"Hey! I'm Scarlette Moore, I'll be your conductor this morning and I hope you have an enjoyable ride on the Hogwarts Express!"

The redhead smiled slightly,

"My names, Lily, Lily Evans. Nice to meet you." she said as she offered to shake both of their hands. Scarlette shook Lily's arm violently, making the girls laugh. Lily's sister was glaring at Lily even harder than before from the platform and her mother was positively bawling into Lily's father's shoulder. Another red headed girl, bony and slightly nervous looking sidled through the door and pulled a trunk in behind her.

"Hello, I'm Emily, I'm new to Hogwarts. What's your name?" she asked Scar. Scarlette introduced everyone quickly and helped Emily lift her trunk on top of her own. Emily sat down next to Lily and then turned to face her,

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" asked Lily,

"Boo." Emily replied

"Boo who?"

"Now now, don't cry, it's only a joke" Scarlette burst into laughter, "That was hilarious! Where'd you get that?" She gasped, Emily and Lily looked surprised at Scar's reaction.

"It's only in every joke book sold in bookstores." Emily answered, eyebrows raised.

"You sure? I own a lot of them."

"Yeah….oh, wait, I meant muggle joke books, not wizarding ones, of course."

"Muggle joke books….hm, I should buy one." Scar said thoughtfully.

Scarlette glanced out the compartment door to see a small, timid looking girl with strawberry blonde hair shyly peering into other compartments and apologizing to various inhabitants. Scar leaned out the door,

"Oi, you! Shorty!" she called after the tiny girl, "Yeah, you, come sit with us!" then to Lily and Rea, "We got our selves _another _redhead!"

The train started moving just as the new girl sat down next to Lily.

"Hi, I'm Scarlette, that's S-C-A-R-L-E-T-T-E, you got that?"

"Stop scaring the poor girl, Scar!" Emily scolded, then she smiled, "Hi, I'm Emily." Rea wriggled, she hated being ignored,

"I'm Rorie-Elizabeth Abeth, but everyone calls me Rea, 'coz they're my initials, see?

"Hi, I'm Lily." Lily added. The strawberry blonde smiled shyly,

"I'm Serena"

Scarlette thought, then she looked harder at Serena, Scarlette was sure she had felt her presence in her mind. Serena seemed to be able to tell what Scarlette was thinking, she was looking curiously at Scarlette.

After the introductions were made, awkward small talk broke the silence, so Scar decided to lighten things up a little.

"Enough! I can be ignored only so long!" She exclaimed suddenly and everyone laughed, "Let's go flirt with the boys!" She flew off her seat and out the door, leaving the others no choice but to follow her.

"Ew, ugly…book geeks…average…ugly…oh! This compartment looks a little…_empty_! Scar called, she opened the door to four boys' stunned faces. "Hi boys! Mind if we join you?" she asked.

"Sure thing!" a dark haired kid said, he was slightly tanned with dark brown hair and eyes, both almost black. Scar sat down next to him. Another boy with black messy black hair and brown eyes invited the other girls to sit down.

The boy next to Scar introduced himself as Sirius, the boy with messy black hair was James, their two friends were Peter and Scar's own cousin, Remus Lupin. Remus, Scar noted, never took his eyes of Serena and James seemed pretty interested in Lily. Serena gasped as she entered and saw who Scar was sitting next to, Scar first thought was that Serena thought he was very good looking too and was also taken with Sirius, but Serena ended up staring straight back at Remus Lupin for the rest of the time they were in there and Scar thought she looked a little freaked out and Serena didn't spare another glance at Sirius.

Scarlette introduced her group and then proceeded to flirt with Sirius. Eventually Emily interrupted and said that the girls should really go and change into their school robes and had lunch. Scar was the last out and lagged behind until the other girls were already halfway further up the train.

When the girls arrived back in their train compartment, both Scarlette and Serena burst out laughing. The others looked at them so curiously that it took them double time to get their breath back.

"Remus didn't take his eyes off you the entire time, you two are like, linked. Hey if you marry my cousin we'll be related through law!" Scarlette told Serena, Serena looked dumbfounded and then shook it off as if she was coming back to earth.

"Whatever, you do know who you were flirting with right?" Serena smirked at Scar,

"Sure, Sirius, why?"

"He's not just Sirius, he's my twin brother. If _you _marry _him _we'll definitely be related!" Emily, Rea and Lily burst into explosive laughter and Scar looked shocked for a minute, then fainted. Lily stopped laughing and grabbed the bottle of water out of the luggage rack and poured it over Scar. Scarlette screamed and shot up, "ARGH! I was joking!" And the compartment jumped and screamed hysterically again.


End file.
